


Middle

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Dark, Death Eaters, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parvati is always in the middle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fanfic100 prompt "Middles" And for some reason, this was by far the hardest fanfic prompt for me to fill. No clue why.

Parvati hated being in the middle. Middle class, middle grades, middle strength, middle magic. She didn’t have the genius of her sister or Hermione, the power of Harry or Ginny, or the likeable personality of Neville or Lavender. She was just a middle person, all around.

Even her name was middle. In Hindi mythology, Parvati was the second consort of the God Shiva. Not the first, not the favorite, just the second.

She would never be anything special, until now. Now she was the first in her family, her year, her house, Harry's army, to do something. She was the first one to turn to the dark.

At least, that's what she thought.

As she and the other initiates were instructed to throw back their hoods, Parvati saw Lee Jordan, Zacharias Smith, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, and… Padma. Her own sister.

Even now she was still in the middle.


End file.
